Wide Awake
by batlover22
Summary: Blair Weston has returned to Gotham for the first time in years on the arm of her fiancé Liam Cavendish, Duke of Suffolk. Will seeing her childhood friend Bruce Wayne ignite old feelings? Or will Batman steal her away from both of them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This a new fanfic about the ever dashing Bruce Wayne! I would like to thanks Vintagegirl1912 for editing and helping me write this! She is amazing I recommend that you check out her stories! (: Sadly I don't own Christian Bale or Batman. Anyways enjoy :D

* * *

She peeked her head out the plane window just as the jet was descending down on the city she had abandoned. The city Blair Weston felt trapped in years ago and she needed to get out. It had been years since she saw the Gotham skyline, she was surprised she could still remember the way a beam of light bounced of Wayne Tower. Hmm.. Wayne Tower, reminded her of him. Him, being the Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. No matter how hard she tried to forget or not even give him a minutes thought, Bruce was always able to play with her emotions when he wasn't anywhere near her. Blair hated that fact. How one man could preoccupy her thoughts and sometimes prevent her from even focusing on the task at hand. It was so unlike her, however Blair couldn't help it. She hadn't seen him since before she left for what she called "Soul Searching." Blair remembered the last time she saw him like it was yesterday, how could she forget such a day? It was the most horrible day of her life, besides the day her parents died. It was as if that day with Bruce, she died. The child inside her died, because he confessed his undying love for Rachel and Blair confessed her undying hatred for Rachel.

Needless to say such a disagreement did not turn out well. They parted ways badly because he said hurtful things and she was not going to let herself be treated horribly.

They could have all been friends, like they had been when they were kids. It didn't matter anyway Bruce Wayne was a thing of the past, he also was a complete inconsiderate jerk! She didn't care if he fallen of the face of the planet, which she heard he did. And did she care? No, not at all! Blair laughed actually when she heard, she had decided to leave the worrying up to Rachel. After all, it was her he loved.

One afternoon whilst roaming the streets of Paris, Blair saw that he was back on one of the newspapers. Of course it was headline news because he was one of the most powerful men in the world. The world was too small for Bruce Wayne to disappear without anyone noticing. However, she just kept walking.

"Blair darling?" Blair was brought back from her past by her dashing fiance, Liam Cavendish, Duke of Suffolk. He offered her a smirk as he took her small hand into his. "We are about to descend you should put your seatbelt on." Liam traced the pair-shaped diamond on her finger. It seemed that her soul searching led her to the man of her dreams. She smiled warmly at Liam before squeezing his hand in return. He was everything a girl would want, he was incredibly handsome and very intelligent. An accomplished young man with a degree from Oxford. He was they type of guy who could sweep a girl off her feet with one dazzling smile, and it didn't hurt that he was a blue blood. Liam was strikingly handsome, he had bright blue eyes that held passion and fire, his dark hair was like silk and his skin felt like velvet. Blair was simply smitten with him, which led to a quick engagement. They were planning to marry in three months time.

The plane had landed before she had time to blink. Liam extended his hand as she got out of her seat.

Blair walked down the plane stairs, she peeked over her Prada sunglasses to see a familiar face. She hadn't even known she had broken into a sprint until she was wrapped in his arms. "RAMS!" The old man had his arms tightly around her his head was buried in her dark tresses,

"My sweet Blair." He pulled away from her and spun her around getting a good look at her "You look like absolutely stunning Blair Bear. You have even got a tan, it suits you."

"Well that was thanks to our short holiday in Monte Carlo." Blair smiled.

Ramsey Wellington had been the Weston's butler years before she was born. He was a kind hearted man, he had always been calm in nature even after all the stunts she had pulled as a teenager, she was surprised she hadn't put him in an early grave. She remembered when she was fifteen and dyed the bottom half of her head pink. He had told her that everyone has a rebellious streak, and that with time she would learn that pepto bismol pink wasn't a hair color. He would have never of guessed the next night she would steal her fathers Phantom Rolls Royce and run into a light pole. Before she could say anything else to Ramsey she heard, "And you must be the man who has stolen my Blair bear's heart?"

"Yes sir, Liam Cavendish." He extended he his hand out to Ramsey which Ramsey accepted with gratitude. Blair was glad that things had gotten off to a smooth start.

"Where are my manners Liam? I am Ramsey Wellington. I have been Weston's butler since before Blair was born." Ramsey said with honor as they continued to shook hands.

"So are we just going to stand here or are we going to eat?" Blair's stomach was growling she was surprised they hadn't noticed. Ramsey laughed as this was the Blair he knew always taking charge of the situation. "Well, of course we are Miss Blair. I can't let you starve to death."

"You have before." Blair said in a serious tone as she fiddled with her Marc Jacobs bangles.

"I know and you never let me forget it." Ramsey said while opening the car door for her.

"And that's why you love me Rams." Blair smiled before she pecked him on the cheek.

"That's one of the many reasons why." Ramsey said before closing the door. "Where are we going to Miss Blair?" Ramsey asked as he started the car.

"Rams take us somewhere that is delicious." Blair said propping her elbow up on the car door and leaned her head against her hand.

"I know just the place." Ramsey said before driving off.

She looked around Gotham as they drove, it looked a lot cleaner than she had remembered. It felt strange to be back in her hometown. "Blair tells me that she has spent her whole life in Gotham." Liam broke in trying to ease the silence.

"Yes she has, I did the best I could after Blair's parents passed away." Ramsey replied in a sad tone. Liam knew Blair didn't talk about her parents, he only knew that they passed away because she had told him when he asked about where she grew up.

"You did a very fine job Mr. Wellington, Blair is an amazing young woman." Liam looked at Blair as she gazed at the city.

Ramsey smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Cavendish. You will never know how much that means to me." He really liked Liam so far. Liam seemed to be everything he thought his Blair deserved, hopefully he would be.

"Liam you are such a kiss up." Blair stuck out her tongue at him. She knew as long as she loved Liam, Ramsey would love him, or he would learn to love him.

"Miss Blair your manners!" Ramsey looked into the rearview mirror and saw Blair was rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Seriously he has known you for 20 minutes and already loves you! He didn't love until I was 20!" Blair threw her hands up.

"Liam she is just being over dramatic I loved her since I first laid eyes on her." It was true Ramsey loved her since first time he saw her threw the nursery window at the hospital.

"How could you resist loving her?" Liam laughed at Ramsey's comment.

"You sure now how to charm a girl." Blair said before she pecked his cheek.

Liam chuckled, "So I have been told."

"Break it up love birds we have arrived." Ramsey pulled the Bentley into the parking space, and quickly got out to open the door for Blair. He was beat by Liam who had already opened Blair's door. She gracefully climbed out of the car and took Liam's arm. They walked in to 'Le Meurice' and the paparazzi quickly spotted them.

"Blair! Liam! Over here!" a large man with a long brown beard shouted out.

"Blair is it true you and Liam have eloped?" Another one asked. Blair and Liam didn't comment they continued walking into the restaurant.

After being shown to their seats by the hostess and pondering over whether she should get blanquette de veau or coq au vin. She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Blair Weston?" Blair turned around to see Bruce Wayne, the last person on earth she wanted to see tonight. Her heart skipped a beat. No matter how much she did not want to see him, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her belly. Bruce looked incredibly handsome and striking in a custom fit Armani suit. His beautiful brown eyes looked bright as he saw her.

"Bruce?" Blair managed to say. Aside from the butterflies and how gorgeous he looked, she pushed that all aside and remembered why she disliked him. She mustered up her best fake smile. Seeing her ex-best friend/childhood crush with a pretty petite blond draped on his arm wasn't how she wanted to spend her evening.

"Fancy seeing you here." Bruce smiled as she pulled out a chair for his date. Blair mentally cursed the hostess for sitting them at a five person table. Bruce really could not deny just how beautiful Blair looked. Her was long hair was a beautiful shade of brown, her lips were plump and pink. Her skin seemed soft as well as kissed by the sun. She had a healthy glow about her. She had an elegant beige dress on the hugged her in all the right places. Blair looked like a dream.

"Yeah , Bruce fancy that." Blair looked at Liam smiling, which apparently Bruce noticed.

"You must be Liam?" Bruce grinned at Liam.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne." Liam smiled at Bruce and then looked back at Blair and giving her hand a squeeze.

Deciding to break the sudden awkwardness, Bruce introduced his date. "Blair this is Natasha, the prima ballerina for the Moscow ballet." Bruce looked straight at Blair studying her intently. However, Blair had adapted the cool way of hiding her emotions from cavorting with the English Monarchy.

"Nice to meet you Natasha!" She smiled as if nothing phased her. "This is my fiancé Liam and this is Ramsey, my confidant and butler." Blair pointed at the two men out.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of B's childhood friends, she said you two were very close as children." Liam looked at Bruce from across the table.

Bruce studied him intently, he studied the looks Blair gave him. He remembered when Blair looked at him that way. A sudden sting hit him. "We were as thick as thieves." His eyes went straight to Blair, but she was enraptured by Liam.

"When are you two getting married?" Natasha asked. "I am sorry, but I cannot say. Not yet at least. Liam is the Duke of Suffolk. And such information cannot be disclosed until his family does. Otherwise I would have to kill you." Blair laughed

"Blair you couldn't kill the prima ballerina for the Moscow ballet." Bruce grinned at Blair with his fake billionaire playboy smile.

"I was planning on taking Blair this Wednesday." Liam chimed in.

"That's the day I planned on going." Bruce lied to them, to see what Liam would say.

"Well, Bruce you should come with Blair and I. You shouldn't have to go alone." Liam said before taking a bite of blanquette de veau .

"Liam you're too sweet!" Blair exclaimed, she couldn't believe how she had nabbed such a generous guy.

"Yeah Liam you're too sweet." Bruce groaned before taking a swig of wine. 'This is going to be a long evening.' He thought to himself.

The rest of the evening consisted of idol chatter until they five parted ways.

Bruce's Penthouse/ Bunker

"I trust your evening went well?" Alfred asked while walking from the platform to Bruce, who was sitting at the computer monitors.

"I wouldn't use the word well to describe it." Bruce said as he typed in Liam's name into the computer. After meeting Blair's fiancé something about him didn't add up.

"What has you so interested in the royal monarchy of England." Alfred asked curiously.

Bruce didn't even bother to look at Alfred or give him more details about why he suddenly took interest of the next Duke of Suffolk, he just kept on reading.

Alfred noticed a picture of the next Duke with Miss Weston, "You're interested in his social circle."

"He doesn't add up." Bruce said as he rubbed his temples. The moment he met Liam Cavendish, he knew something about him was off.

"I think you are reading too much into this Master Wayne." Alfred said before walking away to the platform.

Bruce paid no mind, he needed to know more about this Liam Cavendish. It was for Blair's sake. Even though they parted terribly, it did not mean that he didn't care about her. Seeing her tonight after so many years, brought back feelings. Feelings he buried deep inside himself because of Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and story subscriptions! I would like to thank my partner in crime Vintagegirl1912! She is an amazing writer you guys should check out her stories! I owe her everything! I don't own Christian Bale or Batman, sadly! I do own Blair Weston, Liam and Rams!***The italics are flashbacks! Anyways Enjoy :D

**MusicBeeQueen- You'll just have to read on to see (: **

**CheekyMonkey97- You're so sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Miss Twilight Princess-Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!**

* * *

Blair had been up since dawn, which was unusual for her. Usually she would be roll out of bed around noon. She drank her coffee as the sunlight streamed across her face. Footsteps echoed through the hallway bringing her from her early morning daze. Blair stared down at her cup of coffee as Ramsey sat in the chair across from her.

"I didn't expect to see you sitting in here." Ramsey seemed baffled at the idea of her being up this early, she had to admit she was too.

"I had trouble sleeping last night." Blair said as she raised her head up to look at him. Nothing much had changed about Rams, he still wore the same stripped pajamas. Rams was the only constant thing in her life. That was a good thing because she needed at least one thing to be as is.

"I figured." He mused as he glanced at her. "I'll tell you what I'll make you you're favorite breakfast." Ramsey walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"Rams' homemade pancakes with extra syrup?" Blair asked. She could hear her stomach growl with anticipation. It had been years since she had Rams' pancakes. A fond memory of when she was little came to her. Blair remembered how she would always look forward to Saturday mornings because of Rams' pancakes.

"What else could there be?" Ramsey chuckled as he began mixing the batter. Blair laughed at Rams' comment, he could always make her laugh even when she was sad. Blair sat at the bar as she watched Rams mix the batter and began pouring the batter into the frying pan.

After Blair had ate about three pancakes and a glass of orange juice, Liam wandered into the kitchen dressed in a suit ready to begin his day.

"What are your plans for today?" Blair asked Liam as she twirled a strawberry in syrup.

"I have business meeting all day." He looked at the clock on the wall, and after seeing the time he got out go his chair in a swift quick motion.

"I'm late. I have to go Blair, but I will see you tonight. I love you Blair." Liam kissed her head before leaving the penthouse. After Liam left Blair helped Rams clean up the kitchen.

"What do you plan on doing today Miss Blair?" Rams asked her as he dried the plate she handed to him.

Blair hadn't even thought about what she planned to do. "I guess what I do best." Blair grinned at him.

"Shopping?" Rams laughed at her facial expression.

"Of course!" Blair exclaimed as she flicked a bubble at Ramsey.

After she put the dishes up, she made her way to her closet. She fiddled through the designer dresses until she came to an emerald green Viviane Westwood dress. She curled her hair, put on her makeup and picked out her emerald and diamond drop earring. She grabbed a nude pair of Brian Atwood's pumps and a her tan Birkin bag. Blair had been shopping for hours toting three Chanel bags, as well as two Alexander McQueen bags. She regretted turning down Rams offer to drive her around. He even warned her she would be exhausted and he was right.

Blair decided it was time to let her feet rest, so she sat down at a quaint coffee shop. She had just ordered a caramel frappucino when her phone rang, "Hello?" Blair answered.

"Blair Scarlett Weston, I'm deeply hurt I was not notified of your homecoming, until I heard it on A Gotham Minute!" A deep smooth voice answered her.

"Well I was going to surprise you, but I guess they got to you first!" Blair said her voice perking up with excitement.

His deep voice roared with laughter, "I have missed you Blairbear." She smiled, Blair had missed her godfather too. He and his wife had been a constant in her life after her parents died, they were always there. "I have missed you too Lucius! Have I told you lately you're my favorite godfather?" She asked him, before smiling at the waitress who brought her ice blended drink.

"I should be, I am the only one you have." Lucius stated. It was true, Lucius was the only one she had. The only one she would ever need, besides Rams of course.

"True. I tell you what, you can pick out a place for us to go have a goddaughter and godfather dinner tonight." Blair suggested to him and hoped he would say yes. There was a lot she had to talk to him about.

"I guess I could pencil you in, Blair." He began to laugh. Blair smiled it was nice to talk to him again, she hadn't realized how much she missed him. She always imagined her father being like Lucius. Lucius told her they had met their freshmen year of college. Lucius and her father, James, had been roommates. At first they didn't like each other, she laughed she couldn't imagine anyone not like Lucius. Then after her father and Lucius were paired on a project about Nuclear Fusion, the two were inseparable. Lucius introduced her mother and father. Her mother introduced Lucius to his wife as well. She owed Lucius and his wife everything, they had been there for her when she needed someone other than Ramsey. She guessed because Lucius and his wife didn't have kids, they had been devoted to helping raise her.

"Since when did Lucius Fox become such a busy man?" Blair asked him, before she sipped her drink.

Lucius laughed as Bruce walked into his office, "Blair I have to go duty calls. Meet me at Tavern de Oliver at eight, I love you."

"Alright, I love you too." She hung up the phone and drank the rest of her drink.

* * *

Bruce had been meaning to ask Lucius about a new suit for a few days now, but his nightlife had been busier than he had expected. Bruce was about to open the door to Lucius' office when he heard Lucius on phone.

"Lucius, who were you talking too?" Bruce asked. He was puzzled because he never heard Lucius say the word love to anyone, even if he was on the phone with his wife. He knew this had to be someone special.

"An old friend Mr. Wayne, an old friend." Lucius said as he got up out of his chair. Lucius smiled at the thought of his goddaughter, which he thought of as a daughter. His wife and him could never have kids, which devastated them.

"Hmmm, I need a new suit." Bruce said. He still wondered about who he could be talking about.

"Three buttons is a little 90's Mr. Wayne." Lucius stated now facing Bruce.

"Not this suit." Bruce said, beginning to walk to the long glass windows.

"Oh, that suit." Lucius grinned

"It needs to be lighter, faster, and I need to be able to turn my head." Bruce said, he began to think of more things to add onto the suit to make it better then the one he had now.

"You want to turn your head?" Lucius asked

"It sure would make backing out of the driveway easier." Bruce laughed

"I think it can be arranged." Lucius smiled, before going to sit back down at his desk.

* * *

Blair hurried around her room, trying to get ready for her dinner with Lucius. She had sent Liam a text. She really wanted Lucius to meet Liam. Blair was curling her hair when Liam replied back to her.

'Sorry babe, I have to work late tonight. I'll make it up to you. Promise.'

She sighed, however she had to admit she was happy she would have alone time with Lucius. After burning her fingers twice, she walked to her closet. She decided to wear a dark blue Diane Von Furstenberg lace cocktail dress with an alluring V back and chic scalloped trim. She slipped on some black suede Jimmy Choo peep toe pumps and picked out a matching black clutch and jewelry. After taking one final glance in the mirror she was satisfied with her look.

Lucius arrived before she did to the restaurant, which didn't surprise her he was always early. The two of them were about to sit down when a familiar voice called out Lucius's name.

"Lucius?" Bruce asked as he saw the older African American man glided through the crowded restaurant. When Lucius heard his name he looked around to see who said it, he then found Bruce Wayne standing up waving him and Blair over. Lucius walked over to the table with Blair following him. She hadn't even noticed Bruce sitting at the table with his date and Rachel Dawes. Her attention fell on Harvey Dent.

She and Harvey went to Yale Law together. Harvey was the hot shot law student, who everyone knew he was going places. Harvey and Blair had Mr. Ballard's Criminal Law Class together. They became fast friends, Harvey just had a genuine likeness about him.

"Blair Weston?" Harvey asked, his voice riddled with excitement. He hadn't seen Blair since she left law school to pursuer a career in journalism.

"Harvey!" Blair called out before hugging him. She had to admit she didn't expect to see Harvey Dent in Gotham. She expected him to own a law firm, where he defended high rank mob bosses.

After the two of them had hugged, the both sat down. It took Blair a minute to notice Rachel Dawes was sitting beside Harvey. She was surprised she couldn't imagine Harvey and Rachel together, but if it was what Harvey wanted and he was happy she would be happy too. After the five of them had their hellos and ordered, Rachel began to press Blair for answers about her and Harvey's past.

"Blair, I had no idea you knew Harvey." Rachel said taking a sip of red wine

"Harvey and I went to Yale Law together. We braved Mr. Ballard's Criminal Law Class together." Blair smiled at Harvey as she recalled the day they meet.

_Blair took a deep breath as she walked into the classroom, her stomach was doing flips. She had never been so nervous in her life, she had heard horror stories about this class and this teacher. She walked down the rows of desks, she sat beside a blonde haired guy._

_"Harvey Dent." He smiled and offered his hand._

"_Blair Weston." She said while shaking his hand, she felt like she was in a business meeting. She noticed his eyes, Rams always said a person's eyes were the window to their souls. He had beautiful green eyes, with flecks of blue. His face was chiseled, his skin had a warm glow, his hair was golden blonde._

_"Well, Blair Weston I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Harvey was right it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, unlike Blair's other friends Harvey didn't see her as Blair Weston, he just saw her as Blair._

"Don't remind me of those horrible memories!" Harvey laughed. He hadn't thought about law school in a while. It felt like another lifetime ago.

They both laughed while the others just laughed a little. Bruce stared at Blair as he watched her smile and seem entirely carefree. If he could just get her alone and find out what is really going. Apart from the fact that she looked stunning, he just wanted to apologize for all the horrible things he had said to her the last time he saw her. It was cruel and unfair of him to say such things, but he was in a bad place back then.

"Blair I hear you are engaged now?" Rachel asked as she squeezed Harvey's hand. She had to admit she was quite curious about this guy, ever since she saw Bruce running a background check on him.

_Rachel walked stepped out of the platform to see Bruce staring at his computer screens. "You're starting to get that computer glow." Rachel chuckled, which caused Bruce to quickly spin around in his chair._

_"Very funny Rach." Bruce said before he turned back to the computer, looking at files belonging to Liam Cavendish, the next Duke of Suffolk._

_"Who are you stalking?" Rachel asked, she was now standing behind him. She looked at the files bewildered how Bruce was able to obtain all this information. She remembered hearing that name Liam, but it didn't click until she saw a picture of Blair and him on Bruce's giant computer monitor._

_"So that's why you're stalking him." Rachel wasn't surprised, she knew Bruce didn't want Blair to get hurt. He was just being a good friend and looking out for her, because that's what good friends do. Isn't it?_

_"I met him the other day, he seemed a little off." Bruce said as he turned around to face Rachel._

_"This coming from a guy who runs around in a cape at night?" Rachel grinned_

_"I still think something's not right about him." Bruce said as they walked to the platform._

_"Bruce, Blair is a big girl she can handle herself. He is royalty don't they have some code of conduct? I'm sure you're just over reacting." Rachel said trying to make him feel better, even though she knew it wouldn't._

_Because he was Bruce and he was going to do whatever he needed to do._

"Yes, we are getting married in three months."_ Blair exclaimed looking at her we_dding ring, it was truly exquisite. The huge pear shaped diamond was small diamonds and pearls set around the stone.

"Now that is one stunning ring." Harvey commented as he smiled at Blair.

"It is very nice, Blair." Rachel glanced at the ring and turned to Bruce, who seemed indifferent.

Lucius furrowed his brow. "Was I going to find about this on A Gotham minute as well?"

Blair shook her head. " No, of course not. I was going to tell you tonight."

"Speaking of which, where is this fiancé of yours Blair?" Bruce asked with a slight edge to his voice. He would have to speed up the process of investigating Liam. If he was forced to admit, he didn't like it one bit. However, it was all his fault for pushing her away. Bruce knew that and he was angry at himself for it.

"Working. However, we are planning on announcing our engagement and having a rehearsal dinner." Blair looked directly at Bruce. Why was he being to tense tonight? She could never quite understand him and that frustrated her till no end.

"Well that is good and I also have to meet this man before all that." Lucius commented.

"Yes you do and hopefully we can arrange something soon." Blair turned back to Lucius and offered him a smile.

Bruce raised his glass. His eyes burned into Blair's as they stared directly at each other. "Well, here is to you Blair, congratulations." They all took a swig of their drinks for Blair.

"Thank you." If Blair could only make out what Bruce was thinking then she would possibly solve the world's biggest problem, or so she thought. He was so layered and complicated. Regardless of all that, a piece of her heart still belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guy thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions! They mean so much to me! You can also thank Vintagegirl1912 for this story! She is amazing I love her! Anyways I don't own Batman or Christian Bale! I asked Santa for both sadly he didn't not bring either one! :(

**MusicBeeQueen: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I hope this chapter puts you in a good mood! **

**Shaybo27: You will just have to keep reading (;**

** : Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PancakeKILLER: You may get to see Liam's dark side soon!**

**Vintagegirl1912: Thank you so much for your support and help! You keep this story afloat! I love you girl!**

* * *

After Bruce's toast, the conversation had died down until Natasha, Bruce's date, decided to ask the impending question. "Blair, do you and Liam plan to have children one day?"

It took a minute for Blair to answer that question, she could barely take care of herself let alone another human being. "One day I would. Why do you ask?" Blair asked keeping a calm exterior, but her mind raced franticly scared this fame hungry ballerina would run straight to the tabloids. Which could possibly lead to scandalous reports as to how Liam was marrying her so fast because she was knocked up.

"Why would you want to raise children in a city like this?" Natasha asked, she sounded disgusted by the idea of raising kids in Gotham.

Bruce chuckled defensively, "Blair, Lucius, Rachel and I grew up here and we turned out okay"

Harvey chimed into the conversation, "Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?"

Bruce grinned, "The Palisades? Sure. You as out new D.A. you may want to know where your jurisdiction ends."

Blair looked at Bruce, who seemed delighted by his little victory over Harvey. She wondered if it was because of Rachel, she noticed Rachel had glanced at him several times. She felt a little pang of sadness, but she quickly dismissed it as nothing. Blair was not going to let it get to her this time.

"I'm talking about a city who idolizes a masked vigilante." Natasha interjected before Bruce and Harvey's spat got worse.

Bruce choked on his scotch, causing Blair to laugh at his blunder. He quickly pulled himself together and was about to open his mouth until Harvey beat him to the punch.

"Gotham is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right." Harvey said taking pride in the fact that a citizen was trying to put a stop to Gotham's crime infested streets. He was proud that someone else was trying as hard as he was to clean up Gotham.

"Isn't that what taxpayers pay the Gotham Police Department to do?" Lucius asked Harvey. He was interested in what Harvey Dent had to say about that matter.

"The GCPD only has a limited about of resources." Harvey answered

Lucius noted the uneasiness in Harvey's tone. "By limited resources you mean good cops." Lucius had answered himself.

Rachel looked directly at Blair, "Blair what are your thoughts on 'Batman?'" She thought maybe if Blair didn't like the idea of Batman it might help Bruce decide to leave Batman behind.

Blair looked up when she heard her name to see Rachel looking right at her, then the whole table began to stare at her. She took a deep breath, "I think that Batman is doing something that everyone else is to afraid to do. Batman hasn't lost sight of what is right, he hasn't changed like everyone else has. Albert Camus once said 'I've seen of enough of people who die for an idea. I don't believe in heroism; I know it's easy and I've learned it can be murderous. What interests me is living and dying for what one loves.'

Batman is fighting for what he loves which is Gotham, he isn't fighting for an idea. He is a symbol of hope, a beacon of light that one day when we are walking down the street at night we don't have to look over our shoulders every ten-seconds to make sure we aren't being followed. He isn't a hero, hero's don't hide behind a mask , he is a legend. Ramsey always told me that heroes are remembered but legends, they never die, and that is what Batman is he is a legend."

Bruce couldn't believe what Blair had said. Batman was the darkest part of him that Rachel wanted him to abandon, she even bribed him by telling him when he was done as Batman she would be with him. He wondered if Blair would do the same if she knew it was him behind the mask.

Natasha quickly interjected, "I think Gotham needs to idolize people like you Mr. Dent."

Bruce grinned now was his chance. "Exactly who appointed the Batman? I know I didn't."

Blair answered before Harvey could. "People who have stood by as the city was being flooded with criminals."

"This is a democracy." Natasha said looking at both Blair and Harvey.

"When the enemies were at their gates, the Romans suspended democracy. They elected one man, just one to protect the city. Being appointed was considered an honor, as well as public service." Harvey said trying to justify Batman to Natasha.

"The last person who was elected was Caesar and he never gave up that power." Rachel chimed in.

"Not to mention he was brutally murdered by his best friend for that power, which eventually lead to the fall of the Roman Empire." Lucius added as he looked at Bruce making sure he was taking this little debate in and not staring at his goddaughter. Bruce's eyes never left Blair through the entire evening. And Lucius could have sworn the gaze got slightly more intense as Rachel asked about the wedding.

"Okay, fine. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to be doing this for the rest of his life. How could he? He's going to want someone to take up his mantle at some point." Harvey said trying not to act defeated by Lucius and Rachel. The only person who was on his side was Blair, which he was grateful for. However, Wayne was off in la la la land.

"What if Harvey Dent is the caped crusader?" Natasha held dessert menu over the top half of Harvey's face.

"Maybe, if I'm up to it." Harvey smiled

Bruce had to admit he was sold on Harvey, even if a small part of him was jealous of him. He was good for Gotham, and Rachel. Batman did need all the help he could get.

"Someone would notice if I was sneaking out every night." Harvey squeezed Rachel's hand

Blair didn't know why but her attention turned to Bruce, to see his reaction. Maybe it was so she could see him suffer like she did for years, or maybe it was because she knew how he felt. She noticed he had taken on an indifferent demeanor, which was common for him. When he didn't know how to react he would act like it didn't matter, even though it was the thing that mattered most to him.

"Well, I'm sold Dent." Bruce grinned. He noticed the shock on Harvey's face, and on Rachel's, even Lucius seemed a little shocked. Everyone except Blair seemed shocked, but he knew nothing he did shocked Blair after what he said to her when he left Gotham.

"I'm not up for re-election for another three years." Harvey was flabbergasted by Bruce's proposal, well demand of throwing him a fundraiser. He didn't even think the man liked him or paid attention to what he was saying.

"Trust me one fundraiser with my pals you won't need another cent." Bruce said stunning Harvey once more.

"Wow, well thank you Bruce." Harvey smiled. He then decided that maybe Bruce Wayne isn't as bad as the press make him out to be, that deep down he was a good guy at least he hoped he was and this wasn't all just a front. Then again he was in politics, his mom always said you can only trust someone as far as you could throw them.

Rachel and Harvey had left leaving only Blair, Lucius, Bruce and his date.

"Blair, did you drive here or did Ramsey drop you off?" Lucius asked. He did not like the idea of Blair driving by herself in Gotham, something as simple as a flat tire could end up getting someone mugged, ,raped or even killed. He didn't even want to picture Blair walking or taking a cab because it made him shudder.

"Ramsey dropped me off, he told me to call him and he would pick me up." Blair replied as she finished the last piece of her dessert.

"Blair I'll drop you off. I go right by your penthouse on my way home." Bruce said. This would be perfect he would get a chance to be alone with Blair, he could find out more about Liam and more about Blair's life.

"Bruce, I don't want to impose on your date." Blair said secretly hoping she wouldn't have to ride home alone with Bruce. Who knows what would happen. The last time she was alone with Bruce it did not turn out well. She didn't want to tarnish the little they had left of their friendship. There was no need for that because she was moving on with her life and Blair did not want the negatives of her past to follow her into her new life with Liam.

"I have rehearsal at six tomorrow morning." Natasha interjected persuading Blair to ride with them. She couldn't handle another car ride of silence, even if he was fun to look at, but talking to him was like talking to a brick wall.

"Well, I suppose if it's okay with Natasha." Blair finally decided at least she would have Natasha to keep her company for a short little while. It would be better then riding alone with just Bruce and heavy awkward silence.

"Goodbye Lucius, I love you! Tell Aunt Lucy I love her too! I'll call you tomorrow!" Blair waved at Lucius ad she followed Bruce and Natasha to Bruce's dark blue Murcielago LP640 Lamborghini.

She remembered now why she hated Lamborghinis, they had the smallest backseats known to man. Of course, she was so nice enough to let Natasha have the front seat, even when she offered to let Blair have it.

Blair and Natasha talked the whole way to Natasha's hotel. Natasha even told Blair to come backstage when Liam took her to the ballet and she would introduce her to the entire Moscow Ballet, which made riding in the backseat worth it.

"Good Night Natasha. I'll see you Wednesday!" Blair bid Natasha goodnight.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Bruce asked laughing at Blair's fondness of Natasha, when she liked someone she really liked someone.

"Oh its not like you have anywhere else to be. I'm coming." Blair said as she slide inside the car

"I actually do." Bruce said seriously.

Blair looked at him. "Some other hot number that is waiting for you? Let me guess the understudy to Natasha?"

"You never fail to humor me Blair." Bruce chuckled. Blair always made him laugh, that was one of the many things he missed.

"And you never fail to amuse me Bruce." Blair mocked as he pulled away from the hotel.

After riding in a veil of awkward silence Bruce decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry for what I said to you that day at the courthouse. I was in a really bad place."

"I told you so, that you'd come crawling back asking me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go. Now I have found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again." Blair sang along to the song, before taking her headphones out of ears, "What did you say Bruce?"

"Nothing." His heart did little flutters, he thought she had just told him that. Maybe it was best she didn't hear what he said, maybe it would bring up old feeling she had long buried away. Old feeling that was just surfacing for him.

She shrugged and put her iPod away, they were almost to the penthouse anyway.

He watched the moonlight bounce off her dark hair. The streetlights illuminated her bronzed skin as they flooded in and out of the windows. It was now or never, he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for the things I told you that day at the courthouse." Bruce said as he focused on the road.

"You're not sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't say things you don't mean" Blair said unmoved by his attempts to apologize. She knew he was only doing this because he felt bad, she didn't want his pity, she had enough of pity while she was growing up.

"I mean it Blair, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life, I was just in a really bad place." Bruce turned to see her face, but she was looking out the window, her elbow propped on the window.

Blair didn't want to hear sorry, because sometimes sorry isn't enough. Sorry couldn't bring back her parents or her the friendship she could of had with Bruce. She continued to look at the moon, she didn't want to hear this, much less feel have her feelings come back up again. She didn't deserve the be lead on by Bruce Wayne, not again.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Bruce asked as the Lamborghini turned the corner

"What do you want me to say that I forgive you?" Blair asked not bothering to look at him. This was not the time, she wasn't ready for this.

"That would be a start, it would make me feel better. It's not my fault I loved Rachel and not you." Bruce let the words slip out and he just word vomited all over the place

Blair never knew words could rip into you like those did. They ripped into the very pit of her soul.

"It's never your fault Bruce, nothing is ever your fault. Like how it wasn't your fault when Rachel didn't have a prom date and you dumped me like yesterday's trash for her. It wasn't your fault when you told Rachel you loved her and she couldn't say it back. I was there and you took advantage of me, you didn't even call the next morning. How do you think that made me feel? I will tell you how it made me feel, it made me feel like a whore." Blair was fuming at reliving those awful moments. To her being with Bruce meant the world to her because she did have deep feelings for him. She grasped her clutch and tried not to look at him or even slap him. "Then what? You told me it was a mistake, I was a mistake. After I left Gotham, I found out you were "dead" and I actually laughed! I strangely felt free of that deep love I had for you."

Bruce could feel the pain in his stomach, he never felt like this. He couldn't believe what she said had ripped out his heart. In the back of his mind a voice said 'I told you she would never forgive you…she is too good for you. Always is, always will be.' The voice in his head made his anger fluster up causing him to say another word vomit.

"You always were jealous of the fact you could never get my attention like Rachel could. You flung yourself at me Blair, don't flatter yourself."

His words were like a knife ripping through the pieces left of her heart. He had made sure to stab her in the right place this time.

She hit him with lowest blow she could think of. "You're parents would be ashamed of the person you've become. I know I am."

Bruce felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He always ended up hurting the people he loved the most.

"I know they would be, because you are. I'm sorry Blair I can't be the person you want me to be, the person I wish I could be for you. You don't deserve me Blair, I figured that out a longtime ago." Bruce admitted the truth to her. At least she did deserve that much.

"You're right you don't deserve me, you never did. I thank God everyday day that I lost that baby because I would have to explain to him or her why you don't love them as much as you loved your other family. I thank God I met Liam. Because he is twice the man you'll ever be." Blair said as they stopped in front of her penthouse. She got out of the car in one swift motion. She made sure to slam the door before walking away.


End file.
